Super Smash Bros. 6/Slime
Slime (スライム Slime) is a common enemy/mascot of the Dragon Quest series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Slime would be a super-lightweight (around the same weight as Jigglypuff/Squirtle) and really fast (referencing to the Slimes usually having naturally high agility compared to other monsters; not to mention its tendency to run away from battles) around the same speed as the likes of Greninja and Zero Suit Samus. It has a total of three jumps (having a decently high first jump and being able to do two last jumps similarly like Kirby's). Similarly like in Slime MoriMori Dragon Quest, Slime is capable of gliding by floating in the air with the "up" button on the control stick. Majority of Slime's attacks and movement will morph its body into the shapes of other types of Slimes (expect for its color), taking advantage of the most distinguished attributes for itself, like: *For jumps, Slime will turn into a Slabbit for the first jump. Then it turns into a Dragon Slime and uses its wings for two mid-air/double jumps. *When crouching, Slime will melt its own body, turning into a Bubble Slime. It is able to crawl in this state. *Whenever Slime shields, it will cover itself with a shell used by Seaslimes. *When swimming, Slime will become an Aqua Slime. *After Slime does any of aerial moves (Forward/Back/Up/Down expect Neutral), it will remain in the form it became and only change when it hits the ground or uses a different aerial attack (working as an aesthetic change). *Each alternate colors will actually change how the Final Smash looks when Slimes merge and form into a King Slime (see below). Moveset * Neutral Combo: Slime performs a single, fast headbutt forward with the top of its head. Can be spammed similar to Pikachu's. * Side Tilt: Slime does a little lunging back-flip and attacks with the bottom part of its body, propelling itself forwards with some decent range. References the animation when it attacks in the Nintendo DS version of Dragon Quest V. * Up Tilt - Tree Slime: Slime grows its top with two leaves that stabs up into the air, turning into a Tree Slime. The stem can be slightly angled and comes out fairly quickly. Leaves deal damage as well, acting as a sour spot. * Down Tilt - Bubble Slime: Slime (as Bubble Slime) hops a bit from the ground and performs a low headbutt with its head. Has 30% chance to deal temporary poison damage when hit. * Dash Attack - Wild Slime: Slime morphs into a Wild Slime and does a leaping pounce forwards, while doing a vertical double swipe from both of its claws. * Side Smash - Slime Knight: Slime spawns a little knight on the top of its head and becomes a Slime Knight when charging. A knight then swings its sword horizontally straight-forwards. * Up Smash - Master Slime: Slime turns into a Master Slime and then grows a metallic golden pointy protuberance on its head, stabbing straight-upwards. Has the same start-lag as Up Tilt, but is a lot stronger and cannot be angled. * Down Smash - Rubble Slime: Slime covers itself in rock to become a Rubble Slime and then blows its body up to cause a small explosion around itself. The rocks around its body will fly off horizontally towards both sides of Slime. The explosion does more damage than rocks. The move doesn't damage Slime at all (referencing the Kamikazee spell otherwise). * Neutral Aerial - Behemoth Slime: While in the air, Slime quickly inflates its body to become a Behemoth Slime. The inflation itself deals big damage and knockback, but it will stay big for a short bit before returning to normal size. It does deal small damage to anybody who touches it while inflated, working much like Wario and King Dedede's Neutral Aerials. * Forward Aerial - Dragon Slime: Slime will turn into a Dragon Slime (like in its double jumps) and breathes a short-ranged flame straight-forwards, dealing small multi-hitting damage (which doesn't launch opponents far). * Back Aerial - Dark Slime: Slime morphs into a Dark Slime and stabs its devil tail straight-backwards three times. The first two hits only deals small flinching damage, but the third hit will launch opponents if it connects. * Up Aerial - Angel Slime: Slime will become an Angel Slime, making its halo (on the top of its head) grow and rise upwards. Looks very similar to Rosalina's Up Aerial. * Down Aerial - Healslime: Slime becomes into a Healslime and will wiggle all of its tentacles downwards, dealing a lot of multi-hitting damage before launching opponents with the final hit. * Grab: Slime will grab an opponent in-front of it by sticking its gooey body to them. * Pummel: Slime will attack an opponent by puffing up its body while sticking on them. * Forward Throw: Slime will enlarge its body (as Behemoth Slime) very quickly to knock the opponent away forwards. * Back Throw: Slime turns into a Healslime and snares the opponent with its tentacles. It then drags them across the ground underneath, before tossing them backwards. * Up Throw: Slime quickly spawns two more Slimes above its head one at a time with an opponent being passed to each new Slime as they spawn, throwing them up into the air by sheer speed. * Down Throw: Slime melts into a Bubble Slime and deals some damage to the opponent stuck in their poisonous body, before knocking them away with its head. * Neutral Special - Slime Stack: Holding the button will have Slime spawn a smaller differently colored slime on top of its head. From there, if you tap the control stick either (left/right/up), the new slime will be thrown into one of the three directions as a projectile at a slightly-angled arc (left/right) and went down off the ground a couple of times before disappearing. When thrown upwards, it will just fly into the air and then land back on Slime's head. If you hold down the button for about 3 seconds longer, a second mini-slime will spawn on the top of a stack, allowing for increased range (as an second mini-slime will fly a bit farther). Slime cannot move during this state. If it gets attacked, mini-slimes will fall off its head into the direction opposite of the hit side, acting as short-ranged projectiles. The move works almost similarly to Piranha Plant's Ptooie. **'Custom 1 - Normal Stack:' Slimes on top of the main Slime's head will be at the same size as it. Has half range, but does normal damage despite that. **'Custom 2 - Powerful Stack:' Two smaller slimes are now bigger, allowing for more powerful damage but has shorter range. * Side Special - Frizz: Slime will shoot a small fireball forwards at a slight arc, exploding on-contact with an opponent, dealing a decent amount of damage. If it doesn't hit anyone, then it'll just disappear. Has a bit of start-lag, but moves decently fast when casted and has a pretty good amount of range. **'Custom 1 - Infernal Frizz:' A fireball is shot at high speeds in a downward diagonal angle, but will not pass through opponents, instead acting as a shield-breaking move. It will cause a brief column of fire on the ground if hitting it. **'Custom 2 - Scorch:' A fireball will barely hurt opponents, but the area of fire will be much wider powerful. * Up Special - Elasto-Blast: Slime will charge up in place for a second by stretching itself back and then flings into any direction inputted from the control stick similar to Fox's and Falco's. It deals a decent amount of damage and knockback to any foe hit by it and will put Slime into free-fall when the attack ends. The range is pretty average (not as far as Fox's), but a little farther than Falco's. If Slime hits into a solid surface (wall or floor), it will bounce off and ricochet/fly into another direction. **'Custom 1 - Cannonblob:' Instead of a free-fall, Slime will fly down and crash back down on the stage (though that part works as stall-then-fall). It can spike opponents when Slime flings at the start of the move. **'Custom 2 - Elasto:' While charging in place, Slime has super armor. After the button is left go, Slime will fling in a chosen direction with a powerful roll, but with shorter range than usual. * Down Special - Kabuff: Slime will cast a spell that will increase its weight and launch resistance, as well reducing the damage it takes. But for balancing, the cost is that it will reduce Slime's speed and jumping by a little bit. The move's effects do not stack, so if Slime tries to apply the effects again after the use of move, it won't do anything and will need to wait 10 seconds after the effects already in use wear off before it can apply them again. The buff lasts for 15 seconds at a time and will not only affect Slime. Whenever the player use it, it will release an decent wave that hits other players close enough to Slime and will put them at same effects. Ignores shields and the wave will still hit opponents. Also has start-lag before being casted. Works same as Wii Fit Trainer's. **'Custom 1 - Buff:' Is essentially a weaker version of the normal variant, increasing the weight and launch resistance a bit (smaller than usual). Though you will have shorter waiting time for 10 seconds. **'Custom 2 - Oomph:' Slime will drastically increase its strength/power by doubling it for 10 seconds, but downfalls are that its weight/launch resistance/damage are reduced down to weaker and a wait time will be 25 seconds. * Final Smash - King Slime: Slime will call a ton of other Slimes to its spot (with Slimification) and they come from all directions towards it, beginning to meld with it. Many Slimes would deal small flinching damage to any opponents that hit them and slowly drag them towards the main Slime in center. When dragged, every Slime will merge together and grow into a gigantic King Slime who then jumps high and stomps onto opponents, making them launch away off-stage with Slime returning back to normal size. Taunts * Up: Slime morphs into Box Slime and then turns back to normal. * Side: Slime spins upside down on its head, referencing an animation from Dragon Quest 5 when they try to call for back-up. * Down: Slime wiggles and jiggles its body around a bit. Idle Poses * Slime hops around a bit. * Slime ducks slowly into the ground to create a puddle, but pops back up. Cheer * Slime! Slime! Slime! Slime! On-Screen Appearance * Slime bounces on-screen as a textbox that reads "A slime draws near!" is shown in-front of/below it. Victory Poses * Slime looks around a bit and then runs away. * Slime hops up and down excitedly while a bunch of other smaller Slimes hop around it. * A camera is shown trying to run away with a textbox "You fled!", but Slime gets in its way in-front of it as a textbox changes "But the enemy blocks the way!". References how monsters can sometimes block the hero away and keep them from escaping when they're trying to run away in the games. Victory Theme: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qHxnnWFnxl0 (Victory - Dragon Quest) Losing Pose * Slime is seen just standing with a depressing face, looking down. Trophy Description Slime has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with it on any difficulty. Slime The classic Slime draws near into Smash Bros. This cheerful creature is the main icon of the Dragon Quest series, a pudgy and podgy teardrop who speaks a foreign language known as “Gooman”. Slimes are well known for their elasticity, and their very loose shape allows them to undergo many forms as it fights. * Dragon Quest (NES, 1986) * Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of an Elusive Age (3DS, 2017) Slime (Alt.) Slime can stack itself with two smaller ones and launch them in three directions. However, it cannot move with them on its head. It can also cast Frizz to shoot fireballs, stretch/fling itself forward and increase its weight/launch resistance with Kabuff. Watch your feet! ...Unless you’re Slime. Slime doesn’t have feet, right? * Dragon Quest (NES, 1986) * Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime (NDS, 2005) Costumes * Blue skin (Default; King Slime) * Orange skin (She-Slime; Besking) * Green skin (Bubble Slime/Slime Knight; King Cureslime) * Silver skin (Metal Slime; King Metal Slime) * Yellow skin with black spots (Mottle Slime; Mottle King Slime) * Pink skin (Angel Slime/Slabbit; Queen Slime) * Purple skin with red pattern on eyes (Dark Slime; Dark King Slime) * Darker yellow skin with brown tip (Flan Slime; Crème Caraslime) Trivia * Slime's alts will change its title on Boxing Ring's screen (such as orange skin/She-Slime and silver skin/Metal Slime). Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Dragon Quest